


Adventures of the Little Monster, the Giraffe and Mr P.

by takostation, wishes_granted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, takosation xmas 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishes_granted/pseuds/wishes_granted
Summary: Kyungsoo can’t figure out whether he has one or two babies, Chanyeol gets distracted really easily and Sehun can’t decide which dad he likes more; his papa who feeds him cake, or his daddy who buys him toys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Takosation X-Mas Event 2016, please leave a comment to the author in the original LJ post: <http://takostation.livejournal.com/14380.html>
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: Hello! I think I butchered your prompt by turning it into a 13K fic. I seriously don’t know how I managed to do it considering this is the 2nd fic I’ve ever written in my life. But I do hope you like it even though I didn’t really follow your prompt really closely! I apologize if its not up to your expectations! I’ll try and improve as I write more fics! And to M, my one and only beta for all my fics, thanks for going through all 13K and editing my horrible English. And once again and always, thank you for entertaining me and all of my ideas!

11 long months have passed since Kyungsoo first brought the adorable infant home. Baby Sehun was definitely quite the handful in the beginning, making the first few months quite rocky for Kyungsoo as he struggled to find the right balance between his final year university assignments and taking care of the child. Even so, the one who helped lighten the load was none other than his roommate, Chanyeol who selflessly volunteered to watch Sehun whenever Kyungsoo needed to attend to other matters. Grateful as Kyungsoo was to Chanyeol, the responsibility of taking care of a baby inevitably came at an exorbitant cost as well. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo was not born with a silver spoon, unlike Chanyeol who was already in the midst of taking over his father’s multi-million dollar hotel & resort business. In spite of shouldering his family’s legacy and the added responsibility of a child, Chanyeol never once complained and always treated baby Sehun as his own. Heck, even now Chanyeol takes better care of Sehun as compared to Kyungsoo due to his past experience with his younger sister.  
  
So much has happened since the day Kyungsoo brought his child home, and he will always look fondly upon that very first day.  
  
  
  
_Out of the blue, Jaerin had called him, her tone exuding impatience. She had requested that Kyungsoo meet up with her, and **soon.** Being the friendly person Kyungsoo was, he unwittingly agreed, only to get a rude shock upon actually meeting her. Jaerin handed Kyungsoo a bundled up blanket, which he slowly took from her hands, and was taken aback when he realized that there was a baby snuggled within it. Kyungsoo stood in disbelief as Jaerin launched into her explanation of how he had gotten her pregnant during the house party last year and she had given birth to his child in secret. She initially contemplated giving it away to the orphanage but refrained from doing so when she thought about Kyungsoo. Upon hearing this, Kyungsoo widened his eyes in horror and tightened his arms around the snoozing infant, shocked that Jaerin would even think about giving his flesh and blood away to an orphanage. Jaerin then bid her goodbyes and apologized for not wanting to take responsibility for the child. Kyungsoo honestly didn’t believe she was sorry at all, seeing as how she’d just dumped her kid with him. Kyungsoo took one final look at the dozing child before turning around and heading for home.  
  
Kyungsoo remained deep in thought as he made his way home, wondering how he should break the news to Chanyeol. If Chanyeol, in any way, minded him keeping the baby, he would have to move out of the shared apartment and rent a one-room apartment to reduce the cost of living.  
  
As he approached the front door, Kyungsoo sighed and reached into his bag with one hand, absentmindedly feeling around for his keys when Chanyeol suddenly opened the door.  
  
“I heard your keys.” Chanyeol smiled warmly at his dongsaeng.  
  
His smile soon faded, however as his eyes were drawn to what was bundled in the younger’s arms. Glancing back up, Chanyeol stared blankly at Kyungsoo’s face as the younger stared right back in shock.  
  
Their staring battle continued on until it was suddenly interrupted by the fidgeting bundle. The agitated infant erupted into loud cries, successfully snapping the two adults out of their trance. As an inexperienced parent, Kyungsoo looked dumbfounded at the wailing child, unsure of what he should do next. Chanyeol, however, reacted rather quickly and scooped the baby straight out of Kyungsoo’s arms. He gently swayed the child, cooing as he tried to calm the baby down. The cries gradually dissolved into whimpers, indicating Chanyeol’s success in calming the baby down. The older grinned widely at the little one, who stared right back at Chanyeol with his large, watery eyes before returning a small smile of his own. He even giggled softly! Kyungsoo watched in sheer amazement as all this took place.  
  
“My sister used to be really fussy when she was a baby, and I had to calm her down all the time,” Chanyeol explained as he noticed Kyungsoo’s confused expression, probably curious as to how his hyung could calm a baby down so easily.  
  
After a short silence, Chanyeol realized the lack of baby essentials in the shared apartment. “Looks like we have to go shopping for baby items! Quick, grab your coat and let’s make our way to the mall, Soo!”  
  
Kyungsoo panicked when he came to the realization that Chanyeol hadn’t even tried to ask about the child. “Hold on! Why aren’t you questioning me about the baby? How can you be so calm? I just brought a baby home, hyung! A child!” exclaimed Kyungsoo, as he tried to make sense of Chanyeol and his calm demeanor despite the circumstances.  
  
The baby must have sensed his father’s frustration as he began crying and whining once more, immediately sending Chanyeol into action, singing softly and patting the baby to calm him down.  
  
“Look Soo, there’s no point making a big fuss out of why you brought a baby back. I know you well enough to understand that you have a good reason for doing this and that one day, you’ll reveal it to me. One day when you’re finally ready.” Chanyeol replied calmly, not wanting to startle the baby again. “Right now, we should prioritize the wellbeing of the baby. We can always deal with the other details and issues one at a time. We’ll cross those bridges when we come to them.”  
  
Kyungsoo teared up slightly upon hearing Chanyeol’s comforting words and shuffled forward to hug the taller guy, mumbling a muffled thank you into his shirt. Chanyeol tried his best to hug the younger back without jostling the baby in his arms.  
  
“Sehun… His name is Sehun,” Kyungsoo muttered as Chanyeol rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
Chanyeol smiled and whispered to the sleeping baby, “Sehun, your name is Sehun, little one.”_  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s thoughts are interrupted when Sehun starts crying. _Ah! The little monster must have felt uneasy when he didn’t see either of us after waking up from his morning nap._ But before he could even reach the baby’s room, the crying quietens into soft whimpers. _Hyung must’ve gotten there first. As expected of him~_ Kyungsoo steps into the room to see Chanyeol cradling Sehun as if he’s the most fragile and precious little treasure in the world. The older tries hard to get the whining child to fall back asleep again. However, Sehun refuses to cooperate and restlessly squirms around in Chanyeol’s arms.  
  
“Hyung! Check his diapers, I think he peed while he was asleep.” Chanyeol does as instructed and to his surprise, Kyungsoo’s right. He places Sehun back down in his cot before grabbing the necessary items required in changing Sehun’s diapers. Kyungsoo coos at Sehun, trying to distract him from crying again when he realizes how unhappy Sehun is about being returned to his cot. Kyungsoo takes the diapers and wet wipes from Chanyeol and proceeds to swiftly change Sehun’s diapers, preventing him from kicking up a fuss again.  
  
Chanyeol watches the younger intently and grins at Kyungsoo’s ability to change Sehun’s diapers with such ease, unlike the first time Sehun had soiled his diapers.  
  
  
  
_Sehun was wailing non-stop while Kyungsoo was trying to cook dinner for the two adults.  
  
Chanyeol had left the apartment for a short while to grab some other baby items he thought Sehun might require. He told Kyungsoo to stay home to prepare dinner as well as take care of Sehun while he ran the errand. It was in the middle of winter, where the weather was the coldest. Chanyeol really didn’t fancy the idea of baby Sehun travelling out of the house in such freezing weather without the necessary clothing to keep him warm. He wanted to take zero chances with the newborn infant. He knew exactly how precious this little one had become to the both of them. Plus, Chanyeol perfectly understood how a sick baby wasn’t easy to take care of, based on his past experience with his sister when she was just a little older than Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo grew frantic as his efforts to calm the bawling baby seemed to be for naught. Sehun refused all cooing and continued to weep loudly. The younger was just about to give Chanyeol a call to ask for help out of desperation when he heard the front door open. Chanyeol rushed in almost instantaneously upon hearing Sehun’s thunderous cries and gave Kyungsoo a questioning look. Kyungsoo, close to tears, told Chanyeol that he had no clue why Sehun was suddenly crying this badly.  
  
After a moment of thought, Chanyeol had an inkling as to why the infant was crying and bent down to take a whiff of Sehun’s diapers. Chanyeol smirked when he knew he’d guessed correctly. Sehun had soiled his diapers and was feeling uncomfortable, wanting a change of diapers. “Go grab the changing mat, some wet wipes and a new diaper, Soo.” Chanyeol instructed Kyungsoo. The younger hurried into his room and took out the essentials before rushing out into the living room to pass them to Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo laid down the newly-bought changing mat, that was decorated with penguins, on the sofa, allowing Chanyeol to lay Sehun on top of it. Chanyeol then carefully removed Sehun’s soiled diapers while he held his chubby legs up in the air to prevent the child from kicking and messing up the entire process.  
  
Sehun did not appreciate being stripped of his warm clothing and started to whine and fidget around on the mat. Chanyeol distracted the little boy by singing a kids’ song and swiftly changed his diapers. The older smiled when he’d managed to finish the task within 3 minutes. Apparently he hadn’t lost his touch at changing diapers just yet.  
  
Kyungsoo remained in awe as he watched Chanyeol bundle Sehun back up in his baby blanket, cooing at the now satisfied little boy before passing him back to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol then expertly wrapped the soiled diapers and deposited it in the trash before heading to the bathroom.  
  
When he walked out of the bathroom, found the younger staring at him as if he’d just saved the world.  
  
“H-how did you know that Sehun needed a diaper change? And how did you manage to do it so quickly? Like an expert!” Chanyeol chuckled at Kyungsoo’s confused expression before sharing all the adventures he had while trying to take care of his younger sister when she was still a baby.  
  
“Practice makes perfect!” Chanyeol quoted, and told Kyungsoo that he only became an expert after doing it many times, learning from his previous mistakes and gradually improving his skills.  
  
“I’ll demonstrate my technique to you the next time Sehun needs a diaper change! Trust me, it’s not as difficult as it seems.” Chanyeol chirped as he took Sehun from Kyungsoo, blowing raspberries into the boy’s tummy, trying to elicit a smile from him._  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s heart swells with pride as he watches Kyungsoo swiftly changes Sehun’s diapers. Kyungsoo wraps up the soiled diaper in exactly the same way as the first time Chanyeol had demonstrated.  
  
Sehun rolls over onto his stomach as soon as his diaper is changed and starts babbling to himself.  
  
“Watch over the little monster while I throw the diaper.” Kyungsoo quips as Chanyeol takes over his place in front of the cot.  
  
Chanyeol scoops Sehun up, disrupting him from his babbling. Sehun frowns at Chanyeol before continuing but this time his babbles seem more directed at Chanyeol. The infant dons a serious expression while he has an incomprehensible conversation with the older, almost as though he’s trying to discuss a very important subject with his giant papa. Chanyeol mirrors Sehun’s serious face, while replying in gibberish to his son.  
  
Kyungsoo enters the room again only to find his boyfriend and his baby having a very serious, yet rather comical conversation and promptly bursts into laughter. Chanyeol and Sehun whip their heads toward the direction of the laughter, obviously displeased at Kyungsoo for interrupting their meaningful conversation.  
  
“The both of you looked too serious and funny having that conversation!” A statement which earns retorts from the other two - Chanyeol with a _Hey! It was an important discussion we were having and you disrupted it_ and Sehun with his random babbling and hand gestures, showing his annoyance at his daddy.  
  
“Alright, I’m sorry for disrupting you two businessmen from your important negotiations. But we do need to leave for the pediatrician! Like, now!” Kyungsoo points at his watch, and gestures for the two to hurry.  
  
Chanyeol swings Sehun around like a little superman and goes ‘ _Wheeee! Time to go out!_ ’, causing baby Sehun to erupt into peals of laughter, completely unaware of the horrors that await him at the children’s clinic.  
  
While Chanyeol straps Sehun into his car seat, Kyungsoo places the baby bag onto the seat next to the excited child. Kyungsoo sits in the shotgun seat, strapping in before Chanyeol drives his Range Rover off to their trusty pediatrician.  
  
Sehun cheers when they reach their destination, oblivious to the situation that is about to arise. He babbles continuously to his tall papa while Kyungsoo settles the registration. After a short wait, Sehun’s name is called by the nurse and they shuffle into the doctor’s room.  
  
“Hi Yixing! We’re here to get this little monster his next vaccination!” Sehun looks at Kyungsoo with a frown as soon as he hears the words _little monster_.  
  
_Daddy, stop calling Sehunnie a little monster! Sehunnie a good boy daddy! Isn’t Sehunnie right, papa?_ Sehun seems to mumble as he gurgles and flails his tiny hands.  
  
Yixing coos at Sehun in response to his babbles and Sehun reaches out to Yixing with his grabby hands, wanting to be carried by the doctor. As he often visits them in their shared apartment, Yixing is no stranger to the family. Chanyeol and Yixing have been friends since high school. According to Chanyeol, Yixing always treated all his wounds when he got injured from playing too much basketball with his uncoordinated limbs.  
  
As the nurse prepares the needle, Yixing distracts Sehun by allowing him to fiddle with the stethoscope hanging around his neck. When the preparation is complete, Yixing hands Sehun back to Kyungsoo while Chanyeol attempts to distract him. Sehun, being the smart kid he is though, senses something amiss about the situation he’s in. He turns his head towards Yixing despite Chanyeol calling his name and catches a glimpse of the long needle Yixing is holding. Sehun tosses Kyungsoo a look of betrayal before bursting into tears and shrieking loudly while thrashing around in Kyungsoo’s arms, demanding to be released. Kyungsoo looks as if he is about to drop the baby due to Sehun’s violent kicking and twisting when Chanyeol takes Sehun over from him. From experience, Chanyeol knows that the only way to calm the distressed boy down is to bring him out of the room. Chanyeol apologizes hastily and carries Sehun out of the room to try to quieten him down from his hysterics.  
  
  
  
_Kyungsoo knew it had to be done but he dreaded the days when they had to bring Sehun for any of his shots. The same thing happened during their first visit to the pediatrician. Kyungsoo was a bundle of nerves when they arrived at Yixing’s clinic for Sehun’s vaccinations. He was gripping onto his shirt so tightly till his knuckles turned white in the midst of waiting for Sehun’s name to be called. Chanyeol was carrying the then two-month-old Sehun and tried his best to sooth Kyungsoo’s nerves.  
  
“Don’t worry so much, there’s the both of us here. I’m sure it will be fine,” Chanyeol caressed Kyungsoo’s back in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
Chanyeol made his way into Yixing’s office upon hearing Sehun’s name being called, with Kyungsoo trudging close behind. Yixing began by warning the couple of the side effects that came along with the vaccinations, but ensured them that the side effects were very normal and happened frequently to babies taking their vaccinations for the very first time. After making sure that the both of them understood the effects that the shots entailed, he proceeded to ask the nurse to prepare the necessary items.  
  
Sehun was beginning to fuss and fidget in Chanyeol’s arm due to his discomfort with being in a new environment. Chanyeol bounced Sehun up and down gently in his arms in a bid to comfort the little one. However, it failed to work and Sehun threw a massive fit as soon as he caught sight of the needle the nurse was handing to Yixing. Sehun wailed uncontrollably as Chanyeol’s attempts to calm him down continued to fail. Chanyeol grew worried as Sehun’s face turned redder with each passing moment, and with his increased crying.  
  
He excused himself and carried Sehun out of the traumatizing room, beckoning Kyungsoo to come with him. Chanyeol tried singing to Sehun while Kyungsoo peppered kisses and rubbed his back, in a joint attempt to calm Sehun down. As the loud cries died down into soft whimpers and sobs thanks to Kyungsoo’s kisses and Chanyeol’s singing, the older nods at his dongsaeng, indicating that they could head back to the room.  
  
Sehun was tired after all that crying and thrashing about and leaned against Chanyeol’s chest while trying to catch his breath. Yixing swiftly injected Sehun before the infant could notice the needle once more. As the sharp tip pricked Sehun’s skin, he released a loud wail and started tearing up again. Chanyeol held him close to his chest while whispering to him and Sehun calmed down easily this time as he was already exhausted from his previous fit.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyungsoo looked as though he was about to cry as well, with hot tears stinging his eyes, heartbroken at how his son had to suffer at such a young age. By the time they left the doctor’s office, Sehun was sleeping peacefully in Chanyeol’s arms. Kyungsoo couldn’t be more grateful to Chanyeol and wondered how he would have handled the situation if he was alone. _  
  
  
  
Chanyeol returns with a sniffling Sehun and peppers kisses onto his forehead, allowing Yixing to quickly inject the needle, just like the very first time Sehun got his vaccination. Sehun starts crying once he feels the needle prick him and grips tightly onto Chanyeol’s shirt. He calms down only when Kyungsoo appears with his favourite biscuit and chews on it with tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
  


 

*********

  
  
  
It’s close to dinnertime when they reach home, so Kyungsoo lays a sleeping Sehun down on the bed and builds a tiny fortress using the available pillows and bolsters around his child before leaving the room to prepare dinner for the family.  
  
“Hyung~ Go get some rest. You must have been tired from all the ruckus Sehun caused this afternoon.” Chanyeol nods and gives Kyungsoo a quick peck before disappearing into the room Kyungsoo just came from. He removes some of the pillows and plops himself down beside Sehun, drifting off to sleep with the little one.  
  
When dinner is ready, Kyungsoo strolls into the room silently, pleased to find Chanyeol sleeping soundly beside Sehun, with one arm draped protectively across Sehun’s tummy. Kyungsoo squeals at the sight before running off to grab his phone so that he can snap a few picture of this precious scene. Chanyeol opens his eyes sleepily when he hears the camera shutter going off.  
  
“Were you taking photos of us sleeping?? Delete them!”  
  
“Nope! Not a chance!” Kyungsoo coos at the photos he just took of them.  
  
“Dinner is ready by the way, wake the little monster up and come have dinner,” Kyungsoo informs Chanyeol before skipping happily out of the room while staring at his phone.  
  
Chanyeol gently taps Sehun while showering kisses on Sehun’s face to get the little one to wake up for dinner. When Sehun finally opens his eyes and glances around in a confused yet adorable manner, Chanyeol blows raspberries on his tummy. Feeling ticklish, Sehun laughs and knees Chanyeol in an attempt to get his papa away from his tummy. Chanyeol groans in pain, feeling an oncoming bruise on his cheek. He pouts at his son for kicking him but brightens up when Sehun makes kissy faces at him. Chanyeol leans forward to allow Sehun to plant kisses on his face before carrying him out to the living room for dinner.  
  
They fall into their usual routine after finishing dinner, with Chanyeol bathing the little one and Kyungsoo washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen before they both settle down in the living room to watch TV until it’s Sehun’s bedtime. Chanyeol sits on the playmat, playing with Sehun as he babbles cheerfully at his never-ending collection of soft toys (half of which actually belongs to his papa’s Rilakkuma collection). Chanyeol willingly gave up his entire Rilakkuma collection for Sehun to play with ever since he’d reached the age where it was relatively safe, at least under supervision, for him to play with these toys without the danger of suffocating himself. Kyungsoo always finds it really endearing to see Sehun smother kisses on one of Chanyeol’s most beloved Rilakkuma, the one dressed as a dango. Sehun had apparently taken a liking to that particular Rilakkuma due to its vibrant colour. Kyungsoo chuckles as Chanyeol plays pretend with all the Rilakkuma soft toys splayed across the floor, surrounding his long and lanky limbs.  
  
As Sehun yawns for the third time in a row, the adults give each other a knowing look as Kyungsoo stands up from the sofa and picks Sehun up from the floor. Sehun snuggles into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and rubs his eyes sleepily as Kyungsoo carries him into the bedroom to tuck him into bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Chanyeol clears up the mess on the floor and places the Rilakkumas back where they belong, in the corner of the living room, lined up neatly. He then cleans up the coffee table that has become littered with snack wrappings and cups. Kyungsoo comes out from the bedroom to find Chanyeol washing the cups and hugs him from behind, mumbling into his shirt. He still can’t believe that Sehun is now able to sleep through the night without waking up multiple times to demand for milk or a diaper change. He definitely wouldn’t want to relive that particular period again, even though Sehun was really adorable as a newborn.  
  
  
  
_It was the third time tonight Sehun woke up crying, disturbing Kyungsoo from his sleep.  
  
‘I’ve fed you, I’ve changed your diapers, Now what?!?! Can’t I get a decent sleep?’ Kyungsoo thought as he got up from his bed and stumbled towards the cot to pick Sehun up, hoping that the baby would fall back asleep soon.  
  
This particular situation had been on repeat for at least a week now and Kyungsoo’s lack of sleep was really getting to him.  
  
When Sehun finally calmed down and fell back asleep, Kyungsoo placed him gently back into the cot before plopping himself back into bed, hoping that Sehun would at least sleep through till morning.  
  
Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo’s eyebags and his lethargic movements the next morning. He knew that the younger had been waking up several times in the middle of the night just to coax the baby back to sleep. Chanyeol had repeatedly offered to take care of Sehun for a few nights so that Kyungsoo could get some well-deserved rest, but the younger always rejected his offer.  
  
He decided to try his luck again today and asked Kyungsoo if he needed help with Sehun. After all, he was the CEO of his own hotel and could always work from home.  
  
“Soo, you know I can take over the night duties for you, even if it’s just one night. You seriously need to take a break before you collapse.”  
  
“I know you’re the wonderful baby whisperer, but I don’t need your help. I can handle this on my own.” Kyungsoo retorted sarcastically.  
  
Chanyeol sighed, “Look Soo, you barely have enough time to finish your assignments, not to mention sleep. I know Sehun has been disrupting your sleep cycle almost every night.”  
  
“So what now? You’re pitying me? I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY. I WAS THE ONE WHO CHOSE THIS.” Kyungsoo flared up at the elder, screaming in his face.  
  
“Look! I was just trying to offer some help. You don’t have to raise your voice at me.” Chanyeol fumed, finding it ridiculous how the younger got angry when he was just trying to help.  
  
“NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HELP. YOU DON’T NEED TO CARE. SEHUN IS NOT YOUR CHILD. HE’S MINE. YOU CAN LEAVE ANYTIME YOU WANT.”  
  
“OKAY FINE.” Chanyeol stormed towards the door, slamming it behind him as he left the house.  
  
All the shouting and slamming of the door woke Sehun up and he began bawling again.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW? CAN’T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE.” Kyungsoo yelled from the living room as he went to his bedroom to deal with the crying child.  
  
That night, Chanyeol didn’t return home. Kyungsoo was beyond pissed to even care if his housemate came back. He’s old enough, he can take care of himself, Kyungsoo thought.  
  
But as days passed without Chanyeol’s help, Kyungsoo panicked more frequently with the amount of responsibilities piling up on him. He was a wreck by the end of the week as he desperately tried to cope with his studies and taking care of his baby. Chanyeol never once bothered calling back home to enquire if Kyungsoo or Sehun was doing fine.  
  
In his solitude, Kyungsoo was forced to recall the recent falling out he had had with his family. "You're only 21, Kyungsoo! Why are you throwing your life away like this? How could you do this to your own parents? And, after all we've done for you. You are a disgrace to this family." His father’s words had pierced him like knives, each one more devastating than the last, while his mother had wept bitterly into a tissue beside him. In spite of this, Kyungsoo had seen how Chanyeol made it crystal clear to his own family that he would stay beside Kyungsoo and do everything in his power to provide for both Kyungsoo and the child. Chanyeol’s family trusted their ever-reliable and capable twenty-three year old son enough to have no qualms about his decision. This alone had empowered Kyungsoo to face his new-found responsibility head-on, despite his own family’s disapproval.  
  
However, now that the older had left, Kyungsoo realized then exactly how much help Chanyeol had provided when the younger wasn’t at home. How much he truly needed his hyung around, not just as a guardian for baby Sehun, but also as a pillar of support for himself. At least he had Chanyeol to take care of Sehun whenever he needed extra time to do his school work so that he wouldn’t fall behind. But now, there was no one to help him.  
  
He was all hopelessly and helplessly **alone**.  
  
That night, Sehun wailed and cried non-stop, so much so that whatever methods Kyungsoo used to calm him down with was futile. Kyungsoo then realized that Sehun felt warmer than usual and when he measured the baby’s temperature, noticed that Sehun had caught a fever. Frantic, he tried everything he could to lower Sehun’s temperature but nothing worked and Sehun just kept crying.  
  
Kyungsoo was in tears by then, clearly at a loss when realized that in such situations, Chanyeol would have known exactly what he was supposed to do. He hastily took his phone out and punched in Chanyeol’s number, hoping that the elder would at least answer his calls, if not for him, but at least for Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief when Chanyeol answered his call after the first ring. “H-hyung. S-Sehun is having a f-fever and he wont stop c-crying.” KS stuttered into the phone, while tears continued to stream down his cheeks.  
  
“Fuck! I’ll be right there. Dress Sehun up warmly and be ready to go when I reach. We’re bringing him to the hospital!” Chanyeol promptly hung up before rushing to his car.  
  
Chanyeol sped straight to their apartment, running several traffic lights and rushed directly into Kyungsoo’s room upon reaching their home. He took in the sight of a sobbing Kyungsoo and Sehun before gathering them into his arms for a short moment. He then told Kyungsoo to sit in the back and hold Sehun instead of putting him in the carseat while he drove to the hospital.  
  
When they reached the hospital carpark, Chanyeol took Sehun from Kyungsoo wordlessly and rushed to the A &E, leaving Kyungsoo behind to catch up with them. The doctors took Sehun from Chanyeol after they understood the situation and told him to register with the counter while they brought his temperature down.  
  
Having completed the registration for Sehun, he grabbed Kyungsoo furiously by the wrist and dragged him towards a secluded corner along the corridor.  
  
“ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT SEHUN IS SICK JUST BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO LOWER YOUR PRIDE AND ACCEPT HELP FROM ME? WHAT DID THE THREE-MONTH-OLD BABY EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS, KYUNGSOO?”  
  
Kyungsoo burst into tears after Chanyeol hollered at him. That was the very first time Chanyeol had ever raised his voice at him and he couldn’t find an excuse to defend himself as he knew Chanyeol was completely right. Chanyeol gathered Kyungsoo into his arms, feeling guilty about making the younger cry.  
  
“Look, as much as I know it’s hard for you to ask for help, you have to bear in mind that you’re not alone now. You have Sehun as your added responsibility along with university. Don’t make Sehun suffer just because of your pride alright?” Kyungsoo nodded and sobbed a ‘sorry hyung’ as he tightened his grip around the elder. Chanyeol gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him.  
  
“Come on, let’s head back before the doctor starts to wonder where we disappeared to.” Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s hand as they walked back to the main area to wait for the doctor.  
  
The doctor came back after a few minutes with Sehun asleep in his arms, ensuring both of them that the baby was fine and he had been given a shot to bring his fever down. He informed them that it was okay to bring Sehun home after completing the paperwork and acquiring the appropriate medication required for a full recovery. Kyungsoo visibly calmed down upon hearing the doctor’s words and took Sehun from him, while muttering his apologies to the baby for neglecting his wellbeing. It was a relief that it was just a normal fever and Sehun would recover in a few days. Chanyeol drove all of them home, exhausted from the night’s event.  
  
He told Kyungsoo to bring Sehun over to his room and to sleep together with him for the night. Chanyeol wrapped Kyungsoo in his arms as he lulled the younger to sleep by patting his back, smiling as the younger snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
Chanyeol had fallen in love with the younger somewhere during their second year of housing together. But when he found out that Kyungsoo was bisexual, he never did dare to confess, thinking that if Kyungsoo were to reject him, things would be really awkward in the house. So instead, Chanyeol always watched Kyungsoo from afar, ensuring that the boy was fine, even though it hurt to see the younger go out on dates with other girls or guys. Even so, Chanyeol was already contented because after all, Kyungsoo always returned home to him every night regardless. This would have to be enough for him for now. _  
  


 

*********

  
  
  
Time passes quickly and it is soon the final week of November. Kyungsoo is busy finishing up his thesis, ever so thankful that Chanyeol is always there to help him entertain the little monster. Kyungsoo’s attention span has reached its limit when he gets easily distracted by the giggles coming from the bedroom. _Ahhh~ Baby boy must have woken up from his nap and is playing with Chanyeol now. I might as well join them since I’m no longer paying attention to my thesis._ Kyungsoo silently enters the bedroom, only to find the giant playing peekaboo with their little monster. Kyungsoo whips out his phone and secretly records the scene. This would serve as a good blackmail material later as Chanyeol looks so whipped.  
  
Sehun turns his head and catches sight of his daddy standing by the door and begins making grabby hands towards him. Chanyeol turns his head and copies Sehun’s grabby hands, beckoning Kyungsoo to come over and join them in their fun. Kyungsoo laughs at how idiotic Chanyeol looks while trying to imitate Sehun.  
  
“Hyung, one baby is enough. I don’t think we can handle another one.” Chanyeol pouts as Kyungsoo reaches for Sehun and not him.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re jealous of a baby.” Kyungsoo taunts as he picks Sehun up, nuzzling into the boy’s tummy.  
  
“Fine! Be that way! Pay no attention to your own **boyfriend**.” Chanyeol huffs and crosses his arms, turning to face the other direction.  
  
“Aww, someone’s throwing a tantrum~, Sehun ah, your papa is sad, what do we do? Shall we give him a kiss?” Sehun recognizes the word _papa_ and _kiss_. He squirms around in Kyungsoo’s arms, demanding to be let down so that he can make his way to his papa to give him a kiss and make him feel better.  
  
After being put down, Sehun makes his way to his papa, crawling over and giving Chanyeol a big smooch right on the lips. Chanyeol grins widely after receiving the kiss and squishes Sehun to his chest, releasing him only to pepper kisses all over Sehun’s face. Chanyeol suddenly pauses and gasps, pointing his fingers towards the windows.  
  
“LOOK! FIRST SNOW OF THE YEAR!” Chanyeol lifts Sehun back into his arms and rushes to the window. _Chanyeol never changes, he’s forever getting distracted easily. Kyungsoo thinks, He was distracted by fireworks too, that time when I decided that it was time to confess to him._ , Kyungsoo smiles warmly and shakes his head as he makes his way to the window to join his two boys.  
  
  
  
_Kyungsoo was unsure of when or why he first fell in love with the gentle giant. Maybe it was because of how domestic Chanyeol looked when he was taking care of Sehun. Or when he had comforted him so greatly just by being there when Sehun was sick. Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud, but he would honestly never trust any other guy besides Chanyeol to look after Sehun. Not to mention, Sehun liked the tall guy a whole lot and gave all of them a shock when he started calling Chanyeol papa. Even though Chanyeol had apologize profusely about Sehun calling him papa, Kyungsoo secretly liked the fact that Sehun had acknowledged Chanyeol as his other dad. At least it would make things easier for Kyungsoo to confess, if needed.  
  
What Kyungsoo did know was that the giant had been in love with him for a very long time now, but didn’t quite understand why Chanyeol never attempted to confess his love to him. Chanyeol had always been a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve. Kyungsoo started noticing his hyung’s feelings towards him slightly after their third year of living together. Chanyeol had always thought that he hid his feelings well, but unfortunately, they were plain as day to the exceptionally attentive Kyungsoo. Or maybe it was just because Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol a little bit too well.  
  
The signs were quite apparent and easy to spot. First of all, Chanyeol LOVED to sneak into the kitchen and give him hugs from behind whenever the younger was preparing dinner for the both of them. Chanyeol was clingy but then back hugs like those, along with him resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s head before inhaling his scent was a whole new level. Chanyeol also had the habit of swaying their bodies from side to side until Kyungsoo shooed him away, complaining that dinner would never be ready if Chanyeol continued hugging him.  
  
Chanyeol also never appreciated the times when Kyungsoo brought his friends home. He would always end up sulking in his room and refused to play the role of a good host. Chanyeol would only leave his sanctuary to try to cuddle with Kyungsoo in the living room after his friends had left. At the same time, Chanyeol would demand for Kyungsoo to allow him to rest his head on his thighs and made Kyungsoo pat his hair while they watched movies, claiming that it was payback for Kyungsoo not paying attention to him when he brought friends over.  
  
Chanyeol had more obviously let his guard down, however, after Sehun appeared in their lives. Kyungsoo would sometimes catch Chanyeol mumbling things like ‘I really love your daddy very much’ or ‘Why can’t your daddy look at me the way I look at him’ to Sehun. Of course the baby wouldn’t understand a single thing his papa was saying, but still babbled his own form of comforting words to sooth his papa’s aching heart.  
  
The single action that really gave Chanyeol’s feelings for the younger away was his habit of entering his room early in the morning before he would leave for work, and especially when Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo didn’t have any lectures. He would peck Kyungsoo on the forehead and adjust his blankets before leaving the house, believing the younger to be asleep. Along with Sehun’s arrival, Chanyeol just had to peck an extra forehead, which was Sehun’s.  
  
Kyungsoo thought that Chanyeol was a really lovestruck boy, who would only look after the one he loves from afar without expecting anything back. And so, Kyungsoo decided that he would be the one confessing since Chanyeol would probably never get around to doing it. ‘Otherwise he would have done it a long time ago.’ Kyungsoo had thought.  
  
Kyungsoo eventually found a day where the both of them were free to laze around at home. His older brother had asked to bring Sehun out to the summer festival near their apartment, which also allowed them to take a break from taking care of the baby. Even though Chanyeol was reluctant to give Sehun up even if it was just for a day, he agreed as he knew Kyungsoo desperately needed this day off. Kyungsoo decided that it was apt to confess over a cup of hot chocolate (Chanyeol’s favourite - the boy has a soft spot for anything sweet) and at the same time, ask why the elder never bothered with his confession even though he was in love with Kyungsoo for so long.  
  
It was after dinner and they were lazing on the sofa when Kyungsoo decided to broach the topic.  
  
“Hyung, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Well, actually I lo-”  
  
“OMG SOO! THERE ARE FIREWORKS BEING SET OFF!” Chanyeol promptly ran out of the house to watch the sky light up in a myriad of vibrant colours.  
  
To say that Kyungsoo was pissed was an understatement. HE WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS AND THAT STUPID GIANT ABANDONED HIM FOR FIREWORKS? FIREWORKS THAT CAN BE SEEN ANYTIME?? SERIOUSLY?!  
  
Kyungsoo rushed out of the house only to put Chanyeol in his infamous chokehold while yelling at him.  
  
“YOU STUPID GIANT! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY I LOVE YOU AND CONFESS MY PRECIOUS FEELINGS, BUT YOU CHOSE TO WATCH THE FIREWORKS INSTEAD OF HEARING WHAT I HAD TO SAY??” Kyungsoo stormed off after giving Chanyeol a piece of his mind, leaving his hyung frozen to the spot.  
  
Chanyeol managed to recover after a few seconds and processed what Kyungsoo had yelled at him. ‘Con-confess? Love me? Oh fuck.’ Chanyeol immediately ran after Kyungsoo upon understanding what the younger had shouted.  
  
Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and turned the younger around. Kyungsoo was about to retaliate when he felt Chanyeol’s lips on his. Kyungsoo gasped and gave Chanyeol the opportunity to slide his tongue, kissing Kyungsoo deeply. Kyungsoo was as red as a tomato when the kiss was over.  
  
“So, you love me eh?” Kyungsoo pushed a teasing Chanyeol away and stalked off. Chanyeol chased after the younger and pulled him into a hug. “Aww, don’t be mad Soo. I promise I’ll choose you over fireworks from now on. Actually no, I’ll choose you over anything from now on!”  
  
“You better! Tch!” Kyungsoo muttered as he relaxed himself into Chanyeol’s embrace, enjoying the warmth emitting from his body as they watched the fireworks light up the sky together, with a smile on their faces. A few hours later, after putting Sehun to bed, they both decided to share the elder’s bed so they could finally rest in each other’s embrace. Needless to say, however, neither of them actually got any sleep that night.  
  
And unfortunately, Chanyeol didn’t choose Kyungsoo over fireworks as he had promised. The same thing happened when they were at Everland. Chanyeol abandoned Kyungsoo once again, just to catch the fireworks display. But, Kyungsoo was content, knowing that he had finally found the one he would spend the rest of his life with._  
  


 

*********

  
  
  
It is the second Saturday of December when the trio decides to go Christmas shopping. It’s been a lazy morning with Kyungsoo allowing Chanyeol and Sehun to laze around in bed till 10am before getting them out of the bed to eat a light breakfast. As Chanyeol is in charge of the dishes today, Kyungsoo carries on with his duty of dressing their son in thick winter clothes before they head to the shopping mall. They take no chances with Sehun as they fear him falling sick in the middle of the winter season. Recovery from any illness is tough and very uncomfortable for both parents and baby.  
  
Kyungsoo is strapping Sehun into his car seat when Sehun babbles _Pi Pi Pi_ repeatedly while staring at a particular soft toy beside his car seat. Kyungsoo coos as he hands Sehun the very first soft toy bought by his daddy. Despite it being torn and tattered, not to mention, chewed on at various locations, Sehun still loves the penguin as much as he loved it when he first got it, even though there are plenty of other soft toys lying around in the house.  
  
“It’s about time we buy him a new toy to cuddle with. Mr P looks like he’s gonna fall apart any time soon.” Chanyeol comments as he grins at how Sehun squishes his penguin tight against his chest.  
  
“What makes you think that he’s gonna trade Mr P for another soft toy? There are plenty of other toys in the house but he loves that penguin the most.” Kyungsoo smirks.  
  
“That’s cause you’re the one buying all those soft toys, apart from my Rilakkuma collection. Maybe he will trade if _I’m_ the one buying it this time round.”  
  
“Alright, if you say so,” Kyungsoo sniggers as he fastens his seatbelt. Chanyeol is determined to prove the younger wrong as he begins his drive to the shopping mall.  
  
Sehun cheers happily, raising his short and stubby hands up in the air to emphasize his happiness as they step into the shopping mall. His eyes enlarges as he takes in all the colourful and sparkly Christmas decorations hanging around the mall. Kyungsoo smiles and whips out his phone only to take more videos of Sehun and his reactions upon seeing the decorations.  
  
The family decides to have lunch at a Chinese restaurant before starting their shopping spree. Sehun squeals and taps the table on his high chair when he sees the waitress serve the porridge meant for him to eat. Sehun loves to eat porridge, and any type of porridge makes him happy. Chanyeol chuckles as he scoops a small portion of porridge into a separate bowl before blowing on it to cool it down. Sehun whines in annoyance as he waits for his papa to cool down the porridge. _It is taking too much time and Sehunnie is hungry papa._ But before the little one can whine again, Chanyeol brings a spoonful of porridge to feed his hungry little tummy. Sehun manages to finish more than his usual amount of food before he starts pushing Chanyeol’s hands away, shaking his head vigorously when Chanyeol attempts to feed him.  
  
“Nonononononoooooo!” Sehun repeats continuously as Chanyeol tries to feed him one last time. He gives up and feeds himself the spoon of porridge meant for Sehun when he realizes that the little monster is not going to eat anymore.  
  
Kyungsoo remains eternally grateful to Chanyeol, as he never once complains about his food turning cold when he eats it after feeding Sehun. Chanyeol always puts Sehun first before everything else since the day Kyungsoo had brought the baby home. Even though it was never his responsibility to care for Sehun, the elder still continues to love Sehun like his own flesh and blood.  
  
Just then, Chanyeol notices that Kyungsoo is deep in thought and cheekily steals a dumpling from his plate before stuffing it into his mouth and chewing it quickly to prevent the younger from noticing. When Kyungsoo snaps out of his trance, he realizes that Chanyeol is chewing abnormally quickly. Kyungsoo has an inkling of what the giant is chewing on and looks down at his own plate, counting one less dumpling. He glares at Chanyeol, who returns only with an innocent grin, revealing his dimples at the same time. Kyungsoo sighs and decides to let Chanyeol off this time round. _Who is able to resist this giant and his annoyingly adorable dimples. Apparently not me._  
  
Sehun shrieks out of the blue, giving his two dads a shock. Apparently someone isn’t very happy about the lack of attention. Sehun sternly mutters gibberish at the two adults, pointing insistently at them. _It it not very nice to not pay attention to your precious son, daddies!_ Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion, wondering what his son might be referring to. But, is pleasantly surprised at how Chanyeol quickly understands what the upset child is trying to convey.  
  
“Yes, your Highness, we deeply apologize for ignoring you.” Chanyeol lifts Sehun up from his high chair and onto his lap. Sehun proceeds to stare intently at his daddy, now opposite him, as if demanding an apology from him as well. Kyungsoo laughs at Sehun’s seriousness, wondering where he had learnt it from, before playing along and giving his apologies to his princely son sitting atop of his papa throne. Sehun kicks his legs in delight and bounces on Chanyeol’s lap as Kyungsoo leans forward to place a kiss on the back of Sehun’s mini hands when he reaches forward for his daddy.  
  
Sehun continues to babble incoherently but cheerfully as Kyungsoo straps him into the pram. “I’m pretty sure Sehun takes after you, not me. I don’t remember being this bubbly and chatty when I was a little kid, or even _now_ ,” Kyungsoo muses.  
  
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean! You should be glad that we’re talkative otherwise your life would be all dull and boring, just like your fashion sense!” Chanyeol pouts at Kyungsoo as he hastily pushes Sehun’s pram out of the restaurant, leaving the younger behind. Kyungsoo rushes after Chanyeol and hooks his arms with the taller’s, sneaking a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheeks, hoping that it would pacify the sulking giant. Chanyeol brightens up almost immediately and grins like an idiot at the kiss as Kyungsoo rarely shows PDA, especially in crowded places.  
  
The trio strolls leisurely into a nearby toy store, hoping to get Sehun a new toy that can replace Mr P. Sehun mumbles excitedly upon seeing the plethora of colourful toys that surrounds him in the shop. _Daddy! Papa! Can Sehunnie get all of the colourful things here??_ Kyungsoo and Chanyeol smile at how eager their baby boy is upon seeing all the toys and pushes the pram forward. Chanyeol strolls through the plushie section, hoping that something would catch Sehun’s eyes while Kyungsoo goes his separate way, looking for a specific toy that he had in mind when they entered the store.  
  
Sehun excitedly points at every single soft toy he sees, making things slightly difficult for Chanyeol. He groans as he walks down the aisle while pushing Sehun’s pram as Sehun shows no interest in any particular toy. By the time they reach the end, Chanyeol is so close to giving up when Kyungsoo pops out.  
  
“It’s about time you give up. I told you it is impossible to make Sehun fall in love with another soft toy!” Chanyeol sulks as he remembers the day where Kyungsoo bought Sehun his first soft toy, Mr P.  
  
  
  
_It was around 6 months into Sehun’s arrival when Kyungsoo decided to get his precious little monster a special soft toy, one that belonged especially to him. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were out shopping when Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo deep in thought, not paying attention to whatever Chanyeol was saying.  
  
“Earth to Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance to look at Chanyeol while mumbling his apologies.  
  
“What were you thinking about that you didn’t hear a single thing i was saying for the past 5 minutes?”  
  
“Oh… I was thinking of getting a soft toy for Sehun, but I’m not sure what I should get,” Kyungsoo hummed as they walked around the shopping mall, looking for inspiration. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist upon hearing Kyungsoo’s thoughts and dragged him towards his favourite toy store.  
  
Chanyeol always made it a point to visit that particular toy store when he visited the shopping mall. His love for Rilakkumas were well known among his family and friends and that store just so happened to carry the whole range of Rilakkumas (including the new arrivals). Chanyeol skipped the Rilakkumas section - to Kyungsoo’s surprise - and headed straight to the aisle filled with penguin plushies.  
  
“Take your pick! I think the little monster would appreciate a soft toy that looks like his daddy!” Chanyeol cackled as Kyungsoo glared at him half seriously.  
  
Kyungsoo took his time in selecting the perfect penguin for his baby boy and finally settled on an average-sized one that was wearing a blue, striped nightcap along with crescent-moon smiley eyes. The penguin was soft and squishy, just like Kyungsoo, although he would deny it will all his might that he was not squishy at all. Chanyeol grinned cheekily at his choice and gave Kyungsoo a thumbs up before making their way to the cashier.  
  
Chanyeol wanted to pay for the penguin, but Kyungsoo refused, stating that it was Sehun’s first soft toy and he wanted to be the one paying for it. After payment, Kyungsoo skipped towards the car, hugging the penguin as he went, just like a little kid delighted with his new purchase. He wondered if Sehun would like the penguin he chose.  
  
Kyungsoo urged Chanyeol - ‘Drive faster! I wanna go home and gift this to Sehun and see his reaction.’ Chanyeol chuckled at Kyungsoo’s impatience as he drove them home, slightly faster than usual, but without going against traffic regulations.  
  
They returned home to see Sehun playing with Kyungsoo’s older brother in the living room who had volunteered to babysit Sehun for them today so that the two can have a break they deserved. Sehun lit up and gurgled cheerfully as he saw his two favourite people in the whole world at the front door. Sehun made grabby hands towards the direction of the two adults as his babbles increased in speed. Kyungsoo dropped his bags at the doorway and rushed towards his precious son, picking him up and kissed him on his tummy. Sehun laughed and struggled, pushing Kyungsoo’s face away from his ticklish stomach.  
  
Kyungsoo settled down on the sofa with Sehun perched on his lap before motioning Chanyeol to bring the penguin over. Sehun glanced at the object curiously, forming wrinkles on his forehead while muttering at his daddy as if to question what the object was for. Kyungsoo brought the penguin closer to Sehun, allowing him to touch the soft toy. Sehun’s jaw dropped in awe as he realized how soft and plush the penguin was. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was busy recording a video of Sehun’s adorable reaction while he got to know the penguin and he tried hard not to laugh to much so as to prevent the camera from shaking.  
  
“Hug the penguin, baby. It’s yours to take care of from now on. Treat him nicely okay?” Sehun looked up at his dad as he tried to process the words Kyungsoo had said before turning back to his new toy and giving him a tight hug. Or at least tried to. His arms were a little too short to hug the penguin fully. Chanyeol burst into laughter when he saw Sehun’s failed attempt at hugging the penguin, which earned a pout from baby Sehun.  
  
“Aww~ it’s okay. You’ll be able to hug it fully when you’re slightly older.” Kyungsoo cooed at his sulky son, showering kisses and pulled Sehun closer to his chest to hug him and the penguin.  
  
“Let’s name this penguin Mr P alright? Mr P is gonna be your best friend from now on!” Chanyeol pointed at the penguin as he repeated the penguin’s name, hoping that Sehun would understand him.  
  
‘Mr P? Yay! Mr P is Sehunnie’s bestest friend! More huggies for Mr P!’ Sehun babbled happily as he tried once more to wrap his arms around Mr P. _  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo bends down so that he was eye level with Sehun. “Your papa is asking for the impossible, baby boy. Mr P is too precious to be replaced, isn’t he?”  
  
Sehun starts babbling fast upon hearing the word Mr P and baby boy. He loves it when his daddy calls him baby boy. _Yes! Mr P is Sehunnie’s! And daddy called Sehunnie baby boy! Not the other name… What is it again? Ah! Little monster! Sehunnie is not a little monster!_  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles at how incoherently talkative his baby boy is and nuzzles Sehun’s tummy before standing back up to comfort the big giant for failing in his mission to replace Mr P. “There there, maybe you can get a giraffe for Sehun since you look like one.” Kyungsoo rubs Chanyeol’s back soothingly before hugging him to cheer him up.  
  
Kyungsoo releases Chanyeol and unbuckles Sehun to lift him out of the pram, leaving Chanyeol confused at his actions. “Baby boy!~ Papa is feeling sad right now. How about you give him a hug and some kisses to make him smile again?”  
  
_Papa sad? Huggie? Kissy? Okie! Sehunnie will make papa smile again!_ Sehun leans forward to Chanyeol, demanding to be carried by his papa while mumbling seriously to himself. Chanyeol takes Sehun into his arms, only to be attacked by a series of kisses all over his face before getting a tight hug from Sehun. Chanyeol smiles at how cute his son is at trying to comfort him and kisses his hair before whispering a _Thank you, baby boy. I love you so much._ Sehun nuzzles into the crook of his neck, resting his head sleepily against his shoulders. Chanyeol carries Sehun through their remaining shopping period and Kyungsoo never mentions anything about it, which is unusual because he usually insists on making Sehun sit in the pram at all times even if Sehun whines and demands to be picked up. Kyungsoo does this to prevent Sehun from being spoiled by the both of them. It would end up as a bad habit to give in to Sehun’s wants when he whines. Right now, Sehun is happy to cling onto his giant papa, as he too knows that this is a rare chance.  
  
Somewhere in between shopping for clothes and shoes, Sehun falls asleep in Chanyeol’s embrace. Kyungsoo notices the sleeping baby and nudges Chanyeol, nodding his head towards the pram and asking wordlessly if Chanyeol wants to put Sehun down in the pram to let the baby continue his sleep in the pram. Chanyeol shakes his head gently, rejecting Kyungsoo’s idea as he knows Sehun sleeps better when he’s lying against one of them. Kyungsoo tsks at Chanyeol, knowing how the taller likes to spoil Sehun, but didn’t say anything else. _Well, I guess it’s fine to spoil Sehun once in awhile._  
  


 

*********

  
  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up on Christmas day to a post-it note stuck on his forehead and an eerily quiet house. _What is Chanyeol up to this time around_? Kyungsoo wonders as he reads the post-it note.  
  
  
**Hi Soo! I’ve abducted your son and if you ever want to see him again, you’ll have to figure out all the clues left for you to reach the final destination!  
  
PS. Check your phone! **  
  
  
Kyungsoo unlocks his phone and sees the messages from Chanyeol. When he opens the messaging app, he realizes that Chanyeol has sent him a photo of a grinning Sehun strapped in his carseat who doesn’t look at all like he minds being kidnapped by his papa. As he scrolls down to look at other messages Chanyeol’s sent, he realizes that the first clue only comprises of two words: Curry Ramyeon. Kyungsoo laughs, what an easy place to guess. There’s only one place that Kyungsoo would go to for the best curry ramyeon and the shop belongs to Minseok and his husband, Jongdae.  
  
It’s one of the rare days Kyungsoo gets to enjoy the morning shower without having to rush to prepare breakfast. It is about 11am when he finishes getting ready to get out of the house, all bundled up nice and warm to keep himself from freezing in the cold. He realizes that Chanyeol has considerately left him the Mini Cooper so that it would be easier for him to travel to the different destinations. Kyungsoo hates the Range Rover that Chanyeol loves so much. That SUV is too difficult to maneuver around, so Kyungsoo never understood how Chanyeol always managed to drive it safely. Kyungsoo steps into the car cheerfully, as it had been a while since he last drove. There was no reason for him to drive to school as it was just two bus stops away and not to mention, the parking fees in school were expensive. It’s best to save wherever he can now that he has Sehun too.  
  
Kyungsoo sings along to the radio as he makes his way to Minseok’s restaurant. His stomach starts to growl halfway to his destination, causing him to burst into laughter. The restaurant is located at a corner of a small street, making it easy to miss if one is not familiar with the roads or the restaurant. He parks his car and enters the warm restaurant, only to find Minseok and Jongdae already expecting his arrival. Minseok guides him to a specially reserved table while Jongdae serves his food. Apparently, according to Minseok, when Kyungsoo texted Chanyeol that he is leaving the house, Chanyeol had messaged Minseok to inform him that the younger would be arriving in approximately 30 minutes, which gave Minseok a headstart to preparing his meal.  
  
Kyungsoo takes a selfie with the food (as requested by Chanyeol) before he starts digging in. Kyungsoo savours every mouthful of curry ramyeon, thankful that Chanyeol actually thought about leading him here for lunch. It had been quite a while since he last had this dish and he never realized how badly he missed it.  
  
After Kyungsoo polishes off his bowl of curry ramyeon, Minseok hands him the next clue. Kyungsoo gently peels open the envelope and pulls out the paper.  
  
  
**The place where Sehun had his first taste of ice cream, aka lemon sorbet. ;)**  
  
  
Kyungsoo laughs out loud as he remembers the look of Sehun’s face when he tried the lemon sorbet for the first time.  
  
  
  
_Chanyeol had been begging Kyungsoo to go get some ice cream with him at their favourite cafe on that particular summer day. It was a whopping 41ºC and Chanyeol was desperately craving his favourite earl grey ice cream. After much persuasion and puppy eyes, Kyungsoo relented and off they went to the ice cream cafe, with the seven-month-old Sehun tagging along.  
  
Chanyeol ordered three scoops of ice cream - early grey, matcha and tiramisu, while Kyungsoo settled with his less fattening lemon sorbet. Sehun was eyeing the ice cream on the table and tried to grab the cup only to find it being dragged away from his reach. He started throwing a tantrum by kicking and whining loudly when Kyungsoo finally gave up. He scooped a small spoon of his lemon sorbet and brought it towards Sehun. Sehun opened his mouth eagerly, with drool almost dripping out of his mouth. When the sorbet hit his tongue, Sehun’s face scrunched up cutely, wrinkling up his little nose. Sehun could not decide if he liked the taste of the lemon sorbet or not, as the sharp, tart flavour and smooth, icy texture was confusing him so badly. At the same time, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol laughed so badly at his reactions to the sour sorbet. They were already expecting it, but didn’t realize it would be this funny.  
  
“Feed him again! I’m gonna video it down this time!” Chanyeol prepared his phone, positioning it so that he could catch both Kyungsoo and Sehun. Kyungsoo fed Sehun again when Chanyeol gave him the okay sign, the both of them watched Sehun scrunch up at the sourness again, this time round successfully catching it on camera.  
  
It was definitely an unforgettable experience for all three of them. And every time they visited the ice cream cafe since then, Sehun still gets tricked when Kyungsoo feeds him the sour lemon sorbet. And Kyungsoo and Chanyeol still get a kick out of watching their son scrunch up his face in the cutest way._  
  
  
  
The bell jingles as he pushes the door open to the ice cream cafe, bowing politely to the owner of the cafe as he enters. Baekhyun smiles at him and tells him that he has to order a scoop of ice cream before he can get his next clue. Kyungsoo ponders in front of the display and orders a single scoop of earl grey this time instead of his usual lemon sorbet. _I’ll eat Chanyeol’s favourite ice cream this time round to make him jealous of me. Serves him right for making me do all this._  
  
He walks to the cashier only to find out that Chanyeol has already paid for the ice cream as Baekhyun hands him the next clue with a smile on his lips.  
  
Kyungsoo settles down in their usual table before snapping a photo of the ice cream and sending it to Chanyeol. Within seconds, Chanyeol replies with a _How could you! Why are you being so mean and tempting me with my favourite ice cream when I can’t eat it now. D:_ Kyungsoo laughed before typing out his reply, _Serves you right for making me do this ridiculous treasure hunt, hyung!_ Chanyeol then replies with a photo of him and Sehun pouting with multiple _D: D: D: D:_ as the caption. Kyungsoo squeals at how cute his two boys look and saves the photo before continuing on his ice cream.  
  
Kyungsoo finishes his last mouthful of ice cream, smacking his lips in satisfaction before bidding his goodbyes to Baekhyun. He makes his way back into the car and opens up the next clue.  
  
  
**The place we went to for our first date! You will have to ride the Viking in order to get the last clue! Your cutiepies are eagerly awaiting your arrival! :***  
  
  
Kyungsoo drops his head onto the steering wheel when he realizes that he has to go to Lotte World and sit on his most hated ride in order to get his next clue. _I’m gonna kill Chanyeol when I see him later. He’s obviously making me suffer on purpose._  
  
Kyungsoo had always hated the Viking to his very core. And Chanyeol knew that very well. Especially when it ended up being the most terrifying, yet hilarious memory of their first date.  
  
  
  
_Chanyeol had brought Kyungsoo to Lotte World the week after Kyungsoo had confessed.  
After many months, Kyungsoo’s parents had finally come around to the idea of baby Sehun as they had seen how ardent their son had been in his efforts to take care of the child and finish up his assignments as well. Also, after taking one look into their grandson’s large eyes, they knew they could never hate the lovable little one. And so, Kyungsoo’s parents had requested to spend the entire weekend with their precious grandson, leaving the couple free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
At Lotte World, they had avoided most of the roller coasters and anything that had to do with heights. Chanyeol, being the really nice boyfriend, had skipped out on all the thrilling rides that he loved knowing that the younger wasn’t a fan of heights at all. But when Kyungsoo asked if Chanyeol wanted to sit on any more rides before the theme park closed, Chanyeol gave his puppy eyes and begged Kyungsoo to sit on the Viking with him. Kyungsoo vehemently rejected his suggestion, only giving in when Chanyeol started guilt tripping him about how he didn’t get to ride a single roller coaster because he knew Kyungsoo didn’t like it.  
  
As soon as they got on the ride, Kyungsoo clung onto Chanyeol’s arm even before the ship started moving, as if he was going to die if he ever let go of it. All hell broke loose when the ride started, rocking the ship back and forth, going higher and higher with each swing. Kyungsoo screamed his head off with Chanyeol cackling by his side, obviously enjoying the ride unlike the younger. When the ride came to an end, Kyungsoo had tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall if the ride had gone any longer. Chanyeol had to peel his boyfriend off the seat and carry him off the ride as the younger was much too frightened to move. When Kyungsoo finally calmed down, he pulled Chanyeol into a chokehold, only releasing the boy when he was about to turn blue.  
  
Kyungsoo would have thought that Chanyeol had learnt his lesson that time, but apparently not. _  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo curses with half the mind to give up on this stupid treasure hunt and just head back home. After all, the other two would have to come home eventually. Someday. However, he figures out Chanyeol must have a good reason for doing all these and goes ahead with the mission given. _I’m only doing this because I love you so much. You better appreciate it._ Kyungsoo laments as he drives off to the next destination.  
  
He flashes the annual pass Chanyeol had got him on their first date and enters the theme park with ease. He heads straight to the Viking, not wanting to waste any more time, because _the sooner I get over with it, the better it is_. He lines up to get onto the ride and the operator beamed at him before guiding him to a specific seat in the middle of the ship. Apparently, Chanyeol had given specific instructions to the operator as to where Kyungsoo was supposed to sit. _Well, at least Chanyeol has a heart by not making me sit at the very last row instead._  
  
Kyungsoo grips the handle of the safety bar tightly, turning his knuckles white. He shuts his eyes and tries to distract himself by thinking of other things when the ride finally starts. He lets out a few shrieks throughout the duration of the ride, but other than that, the ride ended rather peacefully to his delight. As he unsteadily walks down from the ride, the operator passes him the last clue and wishes him a _Good luck! And a very Merry Christmas_. Kyungsoo smiles and greets back, leaving the theme park to head for his car again.  
  
The last clue is slightly special as it was written on a Christmas greeting card instead of a piece of paper, unlike the other clues. Kyungsoo opens the card to read the message that Chanyeol has penned down.  
  
  
**To my precious Soo baby,  
  
  
It’s been less than a few months since we’ve become boyfriends and about 11 months since you brought this adorable little monster into our lives. I want you to always remember that I’ve never once regretted being Sehun’s other parent. Instead, I am very grateful that you’ve given me this chance to love you and Sehun. I’m also so thankful for the invaluable experience of being a parent. I’ve learnt so much from the past few months, and I couldn’t have asked for a better person to raise Sehun with.  
  
Even though we’ve had plenty of disagreements along the way, bickering about trivial matters or our parenting styles, I believe that this has allowed us to grow even more as parents and even as a couple. With many more disagreements to come, I look forward to growing as a parent and as a family with you and Sehun.  
  
Without further ado, please head to the first hotel I ever managed when I was made to take over my father’s business. You’ll be seeing your little monster and loving giant soon!  
  
Finally, I will probably say this many more times in the years to come, but I need you to know right now. I love you so much, Kyungsoo. I love everything about you. From the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you love, to the resolve and resilience you had when taking care of Sehun, even that nasty chokehold you always love to put me in, I love and accept it all. I want to thank you for everything you’ve given me.  
  
You understand me better than anyone else, and even though you’re such a strong person, I hope you will always find it in your heart to rely on me and let me love you. In the best and the worst of times, I will wholeheartedly support you in all that you do. So, please continue to trust me because I will surely make you the happiest guy in the world.  
  
I’m so happy you’re mine, Soo. And if you’ll have me, I will continue to be yours forever.  
  
  
Love, hugs and kisses,  
Chanyeol**  
  
  
Kyungsoo tears up after reading the handwritten letter. Chanyeol had been nothing but the sweetest and most patient guy ever since he brought Sehun home. The elder had always been there as his number one supporter, guiding him through the journey of learning to be a parent. Kyungsoo wipes away his tears, wondering how he ever managed to acquire such an understanding boyfriend, who is so willing to raise Sehun even though he isn’t his own flesh and blood.  
  
Kyungsoo makes his way to Lume Hotel, or as Chanyeol refers to it, his ‘fire baby’. When he reaches the entrance of the hotel, the valet immediately recognizes his car and helps to park it. Another hotel staff leads Kyungsoo to the highest floor where the presidential suite is located.  
  
When Kyungsoo opens the door to the suite, he gets the shock of his life. He never expected to see Sehun standing up, albeit rather unstably, while trying to walk over to him. Chanyeol already has his phone ready and records the entire process of Sehun successfully walking towards Kyungsoo who rushes to meet him halfway. Kyungsoo bursts into tears as he picks Sehun up, showing kisses all over his face while muttering _Oh my goodness, you took your first steps. You’re growing up too quickly._  
  
Chanyeol laughs as he sees Kyungsoo’s tearful reactions to Sehun walking and heads over to take his two beloved boys into his arms, squishing them tightly in a hug. Chanyeol places a peck on Kyungsoo’s head before burying his nose into his hair, inhaling the scent of the younger. It had only been a few hours since he left Kyungsoo, but it seemed like it was forever. Chanyeol shuffles into the suite, with Kyungsoo and Sehun in tow. Kyungsoo places Sehun down on the playmat before moving towards Chanyeol.  
  
Before Chanyeol could open his mouth, Kyungsoo bombards him with a series of questions regarding Sehun’s first steps. _Did he start walking waaay before i arrived??? How long did he practice for??? Did you capture his very first steps?? Tell me you did, Chanyeol or else you’re sleeping in the toilet forever!_ The elder attempts to get a word in amongst all the questions Kyungsoo was shooting at him, but failed miserably.  
  
Kyungsoo only stops when Sehun shrieks out of the blue, obviously annoyed that no one was paying attention to him trying to show off his new giraffe plushie that his papa just bought for him today. Kyungsoo bends down and coos at Sehun while mumbling at how cute the giraffe was and asking if the giraffe has a name like Mr P does. Sehun mumbles seriously at Kyungsoo while squishing Mr P and the giraffe together as though telling his daddy that Mr P now has a new friend and the three of them will be inseparable from now on.  
  
When Kyungsoo stands back up, Chanyeol takes this opportunity to explain that Sehun only attempted to stand up before he came. His first steps were the ones he took when walked towards Kyungsoo after spotting him at the door. And yes, he did record everything, including Sehun’s attempts at standing up without any support.  
  
Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol towards the sofa and makes him sit before plopping himself on his lap, wanting some cuddles. Chanyeol, who never rejects cuddles with Kyungsoo, pulls his boyfriend closer towards his chest and wraps his arms around the younger. The couple, thoroughly contented with their current position, smile as they watch their son play and talk to himself, occasionally looking up at his two daddies and giving them a toothless grin.  
  
They sit in that position for a very long time when the doorbell suddenly chimes. Chanyeol groans and removes Kyungsoo from his lap, earning a whine from the younger and proceeds to opening the door. He was shocked to see that room service had arrived with their dinner. They had been cuddling for at least 2 hours without realizing that the time had swiftly passed. Chanyeol allows the room service staff to enter the suite and set the meal up on the dinner table and said his thanks before heading back to the living room. He scoops Sehun up and motions to Kyungsoo to follow them. Kyungsoo pouts and refuses to get up from the floor where he was playing with Sehun. Chanyeol sighs and sits Sehun in his high chair, strapping him in before going back to carry his overgrown baby to the dining area.  
  
Chanyeol had ordered Kyungsoo’s favourite pesto linguine while he had decided on the vongole spaghetti for himself. The little one slurps up the pumpkin porridge, clearly delighted with his papa’s choice. Sehun is in the midst of learning how to properly use a spoon without making a mess out of himself, but obviously isn’t successful. His tiny hands don’t seem to cooperate with the spoon and always misses his mouth by mere inches. Sehun gives up halfway, throwing his spoon away in frustration, earning a laugh from both of his dads. At least he tried feeding himself. It’s definitely a first.  
  
Kyungsoo takes over the job of feeding Sehun, so that the food will actually go into his mouth and not all over his face and hands. Sehun claps his hands as he finishes his porridge, satisfied with the food.  
  
On the dessert menu is Tiramisu and Oreo Cheesecake, both meant to satisfy Chanyeol’s sweet tooth. Sehun starts drooling when he sees his papa brings the two desserts out from the mini-fridge and tries to grab it from the table. Chanyeol, being the father that always gives in to his son, takes a small scoop of cheesecake and feeds Sehun. Kyungsoo glares at him, but softens when he realizes how much Sehun likes the dessert, just like his papa. _Oh well, it is Christmas. I shall let the both of them off just this once._ However, Kyungsoo warns Chanyeol not to feed Sehun too much otherwise the both of them will have to deal with Sehun’s sugar rush or a tummyache later on. As the trio finish up the dessert, they move back to the living room to laze around for a bit before it is time for Sehun’s daily bath. Because it’s Christmas, Kyungsoo allows Sehun to play slightly longer in the bathtub before scooping him out and passing him off to Chanyeol to dry him up.  
  
“TIME FOR PRESSIES!” Chanyeol announces as Kyungsoo steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Sehun squeals and giggles, because _Yay! Sehunnie’s gonna get more toys today!_ Sehun looks at the different sizes of boxes in awe and is confused at what he is supposed to do next. Kyungsoo giggles and demonstrates how to open a present to Sehun before passing him a box to let him try it himself. By then end of the session, Sehun is surrounded by ripped wrapping paper, opened boxes and his many new toys. Chanyeol thinks Sehun looks absolutely adorable being surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper and boxes and snaps a few photos as keepsakes.  
  
Soon, it is time for bed and Chanyeol lifts Sehun up into his arms to coax him to sleep. However, Sehun whines and leads Kyungsoo to think that his baby boy is about to throw yet a tantrum as he doesn’t want to sleep yet. Kyungsoo then notices Sehun’s fingers pointing to a certain direction and when he looks that way, he realizes what his son wants. Kyungsoo laughs and takes the two soft toys on the coffee table and passes them to his son. Satisfied, Sehun hugs his two precious toys and snuggles back into his papa’s arms, yawning as Chanyeol sings him a lullaby.  
  
When Sehun falls asleep, Chanyeol walks into the bedroom and is about to put Sehun into his cot when Kyungsoo taps him and points to the bed. Chanyeol silently follows Kyungsoo’s instructions and places Sehun on the bed beside where Kyungsoo has lay down. It is very rare for Kyungsoo to initiate the idea of allowing their son to sleep on the same bed as Kyungsoo always had this rule of not allowing Sehun to get used to sleeping with them just in case it became a habit. Chanyeol places a kiss on Sehun’s forehead and covers him with a blanket before heading to shower.  
  
Kyungsoo tries not to fall asleep while waiting for Chanyeol to finish his bath. Chanyeol takes in his droopy eyes and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips before laying down on his side of the bed. _Poor baby, he must have been really exhausted from running around today._ Sehun is sleeping peacefully between them and Kyungsoo reaches for Chanyeol’s fingers and laces them together with his as he falls asleep, thinking about how lucky he is to have such a cute son and a loving boyfriend.  
  
And thus, this marks their first Christmas together as a family. Definitely one of many more to come.  
  
  
_Fin~_


	2. Hunnie's anklet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for a proposal has never been such a hassle. Thank goodness for Sehunnie's help, not so much for Jongin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm pretty sure i promised yall a wedding sequel for them. But then life got in the way and i never managed to write it out till now! The full fic will be split into 3 parts: proposal, wedding and then honeymoon so do keep a look out for all 3!! :DDDDDD and many thanks to my beta M for going through my fic the very last minute cause i procrastinated too much! ><
> 
> Just a little disclaimer, fic is partially beta-ed only! I'll put up the fully beta-ed version once M and i have the chance to go through it together. :DDDDDDDD
> 
> Enjoy the fic! :D

The family of three is shopping for baby Sehun once again (although he’s no longer such a baby), due to the fact that he’s been growing at an exponential rate. A rate so fast that he’s already outgrowing his relatively new clothes! Kyungsoo pushes the stroller while watching the usual scene unfold in front of him. Baby Sehun is toddling in front of his two daddies with a slight wobble in his steps, while Chanyeol is busy snapping photos of their little one in an attempt to capture every single moment of his adorable childhood. Chanyeol looks scarily like he’s part of the paparazzi, sneaking shots of Sehun here and there while trying to avoid letting the toddler know. Sehun always yells “DELETE!” as soon as he notices a camera pointed at him. It’s something Sehun picked up accidentally (and almost instantaneously) when Chanyeol had yelled at Kyungsoo for taking candid photos of him on one of their family outings. Kyungsoo smirks at that thought, deciding that Chanyeol deserves it due to his severe lack of a filter, despite him knowing that Sehun is at the age where he rapidly picks up what he hears. 

Amidst all that thinking, Kyungsoo happens to walk past a jewellery shop with the most adorable baby anklets on display. His parents have been pestering him to get one for Sehun as per tradition, but he never seems to have the time. He slows his steps slightly and casually peers into the display window, noticing the Disney designs imprinted on the anklets. As he ponders the plethora of designs, Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that his boyfriend and son have already gone far ahead of him. 

“Ah ha! Finally finished editing the photo! Soo! What do you think?” Chanyeol questions excitedly without looking up from his phone, fully expecting Kyungsoo to walk right up to him and peer at his phone as well. 

“Soo?” Chanyeol calls out again but only silence greets him. He finally looks up from his phone and glances around, only to realize that Kyungsoo is no longer following close behind them. Chanyeol immediately lifts Sehun into his arms, who struggles against being carried until he too realizes that something isn’t right. He tilts his head and asks, “Daddy?” 

“Yes, I think we lost your daddy. Let’s go search for him, shall we?” Sehun nods his head obediently and points his chubby little finger in the direction they last saw Kyungsoo. This acts as a signal for his ‘chariot’ to begin travelling in that direction, which Chanyeol promptly follows. “It’s pretty obvious who’s the king in this house.” Chanyeol mutters, with a grin.

“DADDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Sehun shrieks upon spotting his daddy from afar. Kyungsoo jerks up from his reverie when he hears his little monster screaming. Chanyeol, with his long legs, reaches where Kyungsoo is standing before he can even start moving away from store. Chanyeol peeps into the display window and notices the beautiful jewellery within. 

“Oh! An anklet for Hunnie? It’s about time we got it. I mean, we’re probably procrastinated long enough.” Chanyeol strolls into the shop without waiting for Kyungsoo’s input, leaving the bewildered boyfriend with no choice but to follow his lover. Sehun leans towards Kyungsoo as he catches up with Chanyeol, raising his arms and demanding that Kyungsoo carry him, mumbling something along the lines of _‘daddy no get lost again’_. Kyungsoo squeals at how cute his baby boy is and ends up peppering kisses on his face, making Sehun squeal with delight. 

Kyungsoo scans the entire shop before making a beeline for the display of anklets. It was pretty easy to spot due to all the vibrant Disney-themed decorations surrounding the glass display box. However, Kyungsoo doesn’t notice that Chanyeol hasn’t followed after him and their little monster, who’s happily bobbing about in his daddy’s arms.

Chanyeol stealthily drifts away from his two boys, knowing that Sehun will fully occupy Kyungsoo’s attention, making it easier for him to do what he came to this section of the shop for. A plethora of shiny gems and stainless steel, Chanyeol arrives at the gorgeous engagement and wedding ring display. Placing a finger on his lips, he gestures for the salesperson to be quiet. He isn’t about to let anyone spoil his surprise for Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol had been planning this proposal for quite a while. Discussing a multitude of details pertaining the proposal with Jongin, Kyungsoo’s best friend, took a very long time. Kyungsoo is well known to hate surprises, hence this proposal had to be planned meticulously to allow for as simple and as sweet a surprise as possible. By this time, Chanyeol had actually entered this shop multiple times with Jongin and already ordered the engagement ring and wedding bands, all complete with personalised engravings.

“Can you get your manager for me?” Chanyeol requests as discreetly as his deep voice allows. The manager immediately recognizes the man and brings out the customized rings for him to inspect. The engagement ring is an exquisite sterling silver, with their initials intricately carved on the underside. Atop the rose gold wedding bands sits a single diamond each, rather tiny yet sparkling with such brilliance, symbolizing the small and beautiful blessing that brought them together in love, Sehun. Once satisfied with the rings, Chanyeol slides them secretly into the bag filled with Sehun’s necessities. Now that his mission is accomplished, Chanyeol makes his way to join his two loved ones who are currently having a heated dispute over which anklet to get. After an intense discussion, or rather after Kyungsoo manages to reason with a babbling Sehun who insists on choosing the design despite not knowing its purpose, the cute little family leaves the shop with a white gold Winnie the Pooh anklet hanging from Sehun’s ankle. 

****

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Planning for an _unsurprising_ surprise proposal is probably one of the most difficult things Chanyeol has ever been tasked to do. And having Jongin as Kyungsoo’s best friend does not really help. Jongin’s so fucking picky about every single minute detail, Chanyeol gets so exasperated at times listen to Jonging yell the same thing at him over and over again. Specifically -- _IT’S MY BEST FRIEND’S LIFETIME WORTH OF HAPPINESS! OF COURSE IT HAS TO BE SPECIFIC._

Kudo’s to Jongin though, for suggesting the location of the proposal to take place at Kyungsoo’s favourite Japanese restaurant. One of the speciality of the restaurant is that each reservation comes with a private dining room which is also partially the reason why Kyungsoo adores that place so much aside from the food (well, they all know he’s not that much of a people person). Hence, the proposal can take place safely away from prying eyes and Kyungsoo can be pacified with his favourite dish if he ever gets annoyed about the surprise. And they eventually got to the point of discussing the method of proposal. In which Chanyeol’s ideas keeps getting shot down by Jongin, mainly because they all contain the element of surprise. Their conversation goes along the lines of this:

“How bout we put the ring into Kyungsoo’s chawanmushi so that he can get a surprise when he eats?” Chanyeol suggests excitedly knowing that it’s possible to ask the chef for a favour. 

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! A ring?!?!? In Kyungsoo’s food?!?! He’s gonna fucking murder you regardless of whether Sehun is there or not.” 

“Then what am i supposed to do?!?! You keep rejecting every idea I come up with!”

“Well, that’s cause you don’t ever listen to my rule of _no element of surprise_. Who’s the best friend here ey? Who knows Kyungsoo the best? Am I even sure I want you to propose to him since you don’t listen?”

The conversation will always ends with that along with Chanyeol sulking away. 

Eventually, the both of them settled on allowing Sehun to be the one carrying the ring. Not so much of holding the ring, but Chanyeol will hang it on Sehun’s anklet. Kyungsoo will definitely see it since he has the habit of checking Sehun’s ankle for it to make sure that its there. Once all the tiny details have been settled _and approved_ by Jongin, Chanyeol goes about making the reservation for the restaurant, ensuring that Kyungsoo’s favourite room and chef is available on that day. As for the excuse for such a fancy dinner, Chanyeol simply tells Kyungsoo that he managed to clinch a huge deal with his client and makes sure that Kyungsoo notes that day on the diary. Not that it’s an issue for Kyungsoo considering that the younger is taking a break right now after graduation and using this time to focus more on Hunnie instead. 

****

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

“PARK CHANYEOL. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER THIS INSTANCE OR YOU’LL NEVER FINISH YOUR WORK BEFORE YOU MEET SOO!” Chanyeol whimpers at Baekhyun’s yelling though he fully knows that he deserves it. He’s been a nervous wreck since morning annoying the hell out of his best friend/secretary because he can’t do anything right for the whole day.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! It’s just that what if everything goes wrong tonight! What if Kyungsoo says no? What if-” 

“Excuse you, Mr CEO. What makes you think that Soo wouldn’t have already rejected you if he wanted to? You need to calm down and stop thinking about worst case scenarios in your head and write some fluffy fanfics with happy ending instead” Baekhyun rolls his eyes in exasperation while trying to talk some sense into the giant. 

“Forget it. I’ll spare you from the work you have today. You can’t even sign documents at the correct line… To think you’ve been signing documents for the past few years of your life. One proposal and your brain goes into meltdown.” Chanyeol pouts at Baekhyun, hoping that his best friend will understand his anxiousness. 

Baekhyun opens his arms, well knowing that Chanyeol would appreciate having some cuddles and hugs for reassurance. Chanyeol leans into Baekhyun’s embrace and allows Baek to caress his hair and give him small soothing rubs on his back. 

****

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Despite all the worrying and anxiousness, Chanyeol manages to drive safely to the restaurant without causing an accidents. He purposely went there earlier so that he can set-up the hidden cameras to record the entire scene, knowing that this event will be one of the many milestones for him and Soo. The owners of the restaurant are very supportive of his idea and are willing to lend a hand in whatever way they can to make the proposal successful and memorable.

With the cameras set-up and ready to go, all Chanyeol’s gotta do is to wait for his two cuties to arrive. He’s already planned to kidnap Hunnie to the toilet right before dessert is served and use it as an excuse to put the ring on Hunnie’s anklet. 

Kyungsoo finally arrives with the handsome little monster in tow (Kyungsoo had decided to dress him up today as well) and skips into the room with a huge grin on his face. 

Chanyeol is confused at the huge grin and questions “Did I miss something? Why are you smiling so happily?” 

“WE’RE GONNA HAVE MY FAVOURITE FOOD TODAY! YAYYYYY!” Kyungsoo just exclaims with an even brighter smile on his face. Sehun cheers along as well, knowing that he’s going to get all that good food as well. 

Chanyeol chuckles upon hearing Kyungsoo’s reasoning for being so happy. It’s rare to see Kyungsoo let down his guard and act childish since he takes it upon himself to be mature after having Sehun. It breaks Chanyeol sometimes to see Kyungsoo being so mature at such a young age, when he could have been having all the fun of his life, going out travelling with friends after graduation instead of staying at home to take care of Sehun. Hence, this is a sight to enjoy and he’s glad that he has this recorded down. 

Chanyeol gestures for them, “Come on kiddos, sit down and stop jumping about so that I can tell the waiter to start serving our food.” 

To which Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at, “You ordered already? That’s new. Usually you’ll always wait for me to order the food.”

“Well, if I didn’t, the little monster is gonna be starving by the time the food arrives. We wouldn’t want that would we?” Chanyeol coos at Sehun while replying to Kyungsoo. 

Sehun waddles over to Chanyeol, happy to finally see his papa after a whole day of not seeing him and starts blabbering about how his day with daddy went. Sehun’s sentences are still kind of incoherent, but Chanyeol’s able to piece things together with the words he picks up from Sehun’s babble. After all, he’s the dad that always knows what Sehun is talking about, words or not. 

“Mamamamamamamam!” Sehun shrieks upon seeing the waiter coming in with the food. 

“Yes baby, the food is here” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

Sehun claps happily as he knows that he is going to get fed instead of having to wrestle with the food to feed himself. _It’s such a hassle to eat with my own hands, why does papa make me do it all the time!_ Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both agreed that for the time being, Sehun should always be fed when they head out to eat cause it’s a hassle to clean Sehun up especially with the mess he’s capable of creating when feeding himself. 

Chanyeol is tasked with feeding Sehun for this meal, allowing Kyungsoo to fully enjoy the food laid in front of him without any interruptions. Not that Chanyeol really minds feeding his baby boy, especially when he usually finishes whatever Sehun can’t. 

Closer to the end of the mean, Sehun requested to _go pee pee_. Chanyeol immediately volunteers to bring Sehun to the toilet, giving the excuse that Soo has already taken care of Sehun for the whole day and he should just continue to sit down and relax for the rest of the night. _Chanyeol needs to be less obvious sometimes, really._ But since Kyungsoo is thoroughly distracted by whatever food that is still on the table, he didn’t really notice Chanyeol’s “enthusiasm” to bring Sehun to the toilet.

After letting Sehun pee and cleaning him up, Chanyeol sits him on the counter and started fiddling with the ring and his anklet while talking to Sehun in a very serious tone, hoping that the little boy will understand his plans and not screw it up for him. 

“Listen Hunnie! Today you’re on a very important mission! You’ll be helping papa propose to daddy alright! I’m going to hook the ring on your anklet and hopefully your daddy sees it. Otherwise you’ll have the task of showing it to daddy for me!” 

Sehun being Sehun, completely ignores his papa’s words, choosing to play with the ring box that Chanyeol passed to him as a distraction instead. Chanyeol can only sigh as this little monster never listens to him unless its during playtime. Or when he wants desserts or sweet things. Basically, Sehun calls the shots when it comes to Chanyeol. Left with no other choice than to hope that everything goes smoothly, Chanyeol scoops Sehun up and proceeds back to their room. 

Just as he enters, the waiter is serving their desserts. Kyungsoo instinctively reaches for Sehun to allow Chanyeol to enjoy his mochis in peace, knowing that dessert is Chanyeol’s favourite course of the meal. Halfway through the desserts course while Chanyeol isn’t paying attention (obviously too focuses on savouring his mochi), Sehun starts grabbing his own feet to play, prompting Kyungsoo to look down at his anklet to check if its still there. 

“Yeol? Why is there a ring on Hunnie’s anklet?” Kyungsoo raises a brow as he questions the taller. 

Chanyeol chokes on his mochi, completely not expecting Kyungsoo to notice the ring this early. Kyungsoo quickly passes Chanyeol his cup of water, hoping that it would help the older swallow his food more easily. 

Yeol takes a deep breathe after swallowing the lump of mochi and confesses, “You weren’t supposed to notice the ring is there until much later!!”

“I was meant to propose to you! I thought I timed everything properly! Why am I still caught off guard!” Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol’s whining and set Sehun down before moving over to the side where Chanyeol was, giving his poor giant a hug. 

“Why are you even laughing! It’s not a funny situation Soo! You don’t know how long I’ve been planning for this with Jongin! You don’t know how many ideas of mine he’s rejected!” 

Kyungsoo coos at his pouty giant, “Awww~ There there! It’s okay, I’ll marry you regardless of whether your proposal go as planned or not.”

“NO! SOO! I HAVEN’T PROPOSED YET! You can’t accept when I haven’t even proposed! We need to do this the right way!” Chanyeol half yells at Kyungsoo. 

This instantly catches Sehun’s attention who immediately turns around and starts crawling to where his papa is, sensing that he’s upset. Sehun proceeds on to climb up his papa’s lap and attempts (very badly) at hugging his giant papa. 

Chanyeol pouts and complains, “Your daddy just ruined my proposal. He agreed to marry me even before I proposed. And now everything is ruined.”

Sehun, who’s completely lost at what’s going in (other than knowing that his papa is upset), pouts along with his papa. Kyungsoo, who is looking from the sidelines, tries not to squeal so hard seeing his two boys pout. He immediately picks up his phone and starts snapping photos of the two of the pouting so cutely. At the sound of the shutter going off multiple times, Sehun turns around and frowns, “DELETE DELETE! DADDY DELETE!” 

This promptly sends the two dads into laughter, with Chanyeol’s sadness long forgotten. Sehun pouts even more, not understanding what the adults found so funny. Kyungsoo scoots closer to his two beloved boys and snuggles into Chanyeol’s arms while putting a hand around Sehun’s back. 

“Now, are the both of you done throwing tantrums here? If yes, I’ll let you propose to me properly now if you insist so much on it”

Chanyeol beams and immediately removes the ring from Sehun’s anklet. Kyungsoo scoops Sehun into his arms to allow Chanyeol to get into place. 

“I know this proposal has been a flop even though I thought I planned it so well. But I still hope you’ll allow me to be Sehun’s other daddy officially regardless of how clumsy I am at everything.” 

Kyungsoo tears up slightly upon hearing Chanyeol’s confession about wanting to officially be Sehun’s other dad (although everyone already considers him as Sehun’s other dad). 

“You’re already Hunnie’s other dad you idiot. But yes, I’ll marry you regardless of how clumsy you are. You’ve been part of our lives since forever and I don’t think I can bear to let you go.”

With that, Chanyeol fits the ring onto Kyungsoo’s finger and pulls him in for a tight hug, followed by a sweet kiss (while squishing Sehun in the middle of them). Sehun’s whines follow shortly, as expected by everyone as this little monster never likes to be neglected by both his daddies. The two dads proceeds on to pepper kisses on his face until Sehun starts squirming and demands to be let down. _Now daddy and papa, that’s too much kisses. Ewwww, let me down now._  
 ****

ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

“Chanyeol and I are getting married!” Kyungsoo chirps as he announces the news at the dinner table, where all of Chanyeol and his family members and closest friends are gathered.

“WOOOOOOOOOOO~ I WANNA PLAN FOR THE WEDDING!” Jongin cheers happily for his best friend. Kyungsoo shakes his head and rejects Jongin’s suggestion immediately.

“I’m not gonna allow that to happen. Spare my fiance the stress already. Going through the proposal planning had already given him so many strands of white hair. We’re going to hire a professional wedding planner instead.”

Jongin pouts while Chanyeol heave a sigh of relief upon hearing that. _Thank goodness I don’t have to go through round two of getting my ideas rejected or being yelled at for being stupid._ The entire dining table burst out into laughter when they see the difference in reaction to Kyungsoo’s words. 

Dinner passes peacefully without any other commotions, mainly just small discussion about how the wedding should proceed. At some point of a time, Chanyeol turns towards the direction of Kyungsoo and the younger met his eyes. Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a reassuring smile, both knowing that the wedding would proceed smoothly with no objections and the support of their friends and family.


End file.
